The Silver Lining
by angeloflight89
Summary: What if you were cursed, but it was not meant for you?
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

** I wanted to write a beauty and the beast fan fiction for a while now. I was very much discouraged when I found that a lot of people had already written beauty and the beast fan fictions; so I decided not to. **

**One day I pondered over this thought though and came to the ultimate conclusion that I am most definitely going to write a beauty and the beast fan fiction! **_**If I let other people's actions dictate my own life, how is that living?**_** You know? So even if everyone has already done it, I want to also, because I haven't yet.**

**So this is my take on beauty and the beast, and it's going to be epic, (I hope.) because I am not going to have any idea what the heck I am writing. I am going to write it as I go with no plan and just keep adding chapters as I write them and I hope that people like it, and that they actually read it to begin with! **

**So with that… Enjoy!**

- •○• asdfghjkl •○• -

_England – 1603_

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away two princes were born on the same day. The first born named Rajan, the second Maximus. They were both born with wavy rich chocolaty colored hair and light brown eyes, almost hazel in color.

Rajan grew tall and thin with a lean muscular form. His wavy russet hair grew to his narrow shoulders. As the first born he was heir to the throne and over time the duties of the kingdom weighed on him heavily and the playful glimmer in his caramel colored eyes dimmed. He became very somber and found little time for pleasantries.

Maximus grew tall and burly with bulky muscular arms and a broad chest. Besides this, he looked much like his brother in almost every way. His hair was cropped short above his ears and his eyes still held their boyish charm. He was soon known to be one of the most handsome princes. What his people loved about him most was not his appearance; however, they loved his demeanor. Unlike his twin brother, he was very fond of hearing from the people of his country and tried to do all that he could to help them where they needed it.

One afternoon while Rajan and Maximus walked together through the town, a kind young woman with long flowing blond hair and bright sea green eyes had asked for their assistance selling her flowers. They were harmless little red roses that looked as if they had sat in the sun a few hours too long. She was not able to find any buyers and desperately needed the money to feed her family.

Maximus swiftly agreed to help and even offered to pay for all of her flowers himself. However, Rajan stopped him.

"What would we do with a bunch of wilting flowers but throw them away?" Rajan inquired, quite irritated with the whole situation. "A sad waste of gold." He had growled.

The innocent woman turned on him with a deadly glare. It went unnoticed by Rajan nonetheless and he turned to head back to the castle. Maximus, unknowing of what to do, apologized quickly for his brother's words and actions and left to follow his brother.

With hate filled motives, the woman picked up a perfectly bloomed blood red rose from behind the basket of the other wilting roses. With grave determination and fire behind her eyes, she set off behind them.

Quickly catching up to the brothers she laid one hand carefully on the arm of Rajan.

"Wait," she exclaimed innocently. "If you will not buy my roses or help me sell them, at least take this one." She smirked slightly.

Without turning to acknowledge her, Rajane answered, "I do not have time for your silly flowers, girl. Leave me now." He seethed. _What was the point of this walking through town, again?_ He thought to himself heatedly. _They were all such infuriating people. _He hated that his father made him take this walk and he vowed to never do it again.

Dropping her hand to her side, she clenched her small fragile fingers into a tight fist. She looked down at the rose in her hands, thorns still intact, and closed her eyes. She spoke a swift enchantment over the perfect rose and as she spoke the rose turned a brilliant silver color and cold mist started to emanated from it.

Looking up at the brothers who were now several feet ahead of her, she noticed they were talking to each other gleefully. It angered her that as she desperately needed help they could be so cheerful living in their wealthy palace and walking through the commoners as if they knew what it meant to live as a poor peasant constantly having to pillage and barter for gold or food.

Making up her mind, her clenched fist, slightly shaking, she walked hastily to the brothers. Placing her hand harshly on Prince Rajan's arm, demanding his attention, he did not even budge. However, prince Maximus turned quickly and grabbed her hand.

"Do not touch the princes." He stated firmly, his eyes hard and severe. He almost frightened her until she looked down and saw his bare flesh touching hers. It had been done. She looked up defiantly into his eyes.

"This curse was not meant for you." She took a shaky breath before she continued. He dropped her arm immediately as if it were diseased.

"What curse?" He shouted callously.

"It was not meant for you, but for your brother." She looked to Rajan who had not stopped walking. He was only a few feet ahead, though, and in hearing this he turned his eyes on her and just stared. Was that fear in his eyes she saw? But Prince Rajan was scared of nothing; she was certain.

Looking back to Maximus, whom she had always liked, she held the rose up to him timidly.

"By touching me as I held this rose, you have activated the curse meant for your vile brother. You will be immortal and live your entire life at this age until you find another – a companion, a lover; someone who loves you for you. And, although that may seem easy for you, it won't be that easy, I can assure you. At the stroke of midnight you will be turned into a hideous beast that reflects your true soul. And I know there is good in you, Prince Maximus, but this curse will find something to reflect, however small it may be."

She gave him a pained smile. But the fear and rage that crossed his face frightened her far more than anything else she has known.

"What have you done?" He roared. Before she could react, he smacked her with the back of his hand across her face. She cried out as she fell to the ground, the rose dropping to his feet.

Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed into her arm. A little muffled, she finished the rest of the curse to him before he could flee from her.

"The rose," She let out a loud sob. "The rose will wilt over time." Her shoulders jerked with her sobs of pain and heartache. "You must find her before the flower dies, or you will stay this way forever."

Maximus could only stare at the rose as his mind raced. If only he had convinced his brother to stay. Or if maybe he had just stayed himself and helped her. This woman obviously needed his help, and he had not even cared to stay. What had he been thinking?

"I'm so sorry." She whispered from where she was still lying on the ground. Her head was slightly turned to look up at him and he noticed a long gash across her cheek from his royal ring. He looked down at the ring, blood covered every crevice.

Slowly he bent down to retrieve the rose that was his doom. As he touched it, a biting cold circled his hand, traveled up his arm. The flower felt almost solid like real silver but at the same time also felt as fragile as a real flower. He ran a finger across one silver petal as the summer sun gleamed off of it; and as he did, it fell away and fluttered to the ground. He bent to retrieve it, not willing to lose any part of this beautifully evil flower.

Shivering from the cold of the rose in his hand, he turned and left the woman lying on the ground. Rajan was still standing and staring at the woman as Maximus passed him hastily. His eyes followed his brother as he stormed past and no more than a few seconds later, he followed, feeling thrilled the curse had missed him by only the jacket sleeve between his arm and her hand, but also feeling a slight fear for his brother.

Once they returned to the castle, Rajan had ordered the woman to be executed because of her obvious use of witchcraft and his order was obediently carried out. They had spent the rest of the beautiful summer day trapped within the walls of their dreary castle along with their parents and servants researching curses and legends. They had even sent out a few messages with a well trusted messenger to other monarchs and nobles asking for assistance. However their responses came weeks later and the curse had already taken effect. Nonetheless, none of the messages came back with anything helpful. Many stated they were crazy, while other stated they had never heard of such a curse, but would help in any way they could.

As time moved on, Maximus grew hateful and secluded, demanding he be left alone. He spent most of his time in his chambers by himself. Not much after that had anyone heard from him except when the servants brought him his meals and came back with the most recent news of his condition.

After a few centuries, his parents eventually died and his brother had disappeared completely. Maximus assumed he had just died as well since he had never spoken to his brother since that day. Wars were lost and eventually the land became abandoned.

Years passed and Maximus stayed the same; never aging, never changing.


	2. Update: Sorry!

**UPDATE:**

I am sorry for the long wait for whoever is following this story.  
I had SUCH and amazing idea in my head for this story; which is still sort of there, but I am having a hard time putting it down into words.  
I will continue this. I promise! haha

Thank you so much for the small amount of people that actually liked the prologue so much. :) I appreciate it.

I hope to add more soon!


End file.
